


Finally

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the Season 4 Episode Lifeline. John finally finds Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Finally  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set sometime after the Season 4 Episode Lifeline. John finally finds Elizabeth.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

It had taken months to find her. Months of worry on whether he would actually ever see her again had almost taken their toll on him. But all the fear of never finding her was over because there she was standing before him with a huge smile on her face. He didn’t know whether he wanted to spank her or hug her.

“I knew you would find me, John.”

As he continued to stare at her grateful tears began to fill her eyes; he quickly pulled her into his arms. The spanking would have to wait... at least for now.


End file.
